Ella Enchanted 2: The Years After
by Arwen Veancawen
Summary: What ever happened to Ella and Char? What adventures did they go on? Where did they go? To find out, please Read and Review! Chapter 7 is now up!
1. In the Palace

Disclamier: I own none of Ella Enchanted

In the Palace

I awoke to the sounds of chirping birds, flying so freely through the sky, which was usually how I woke up. But when I finally opened my eyes, I saw that I was in a different bed and place then I was usually accustomed to. I was even in a different nightgown, one that was beautiful yet simple. I then remembered what had happened.

The previous night, I had been the last ball in the palace, dancing with Char, my love, when Hattie, my evil stepsister, had tore the mask that hid my identity from Char off. Char had found that I was not Lela of Bast, whom I was trying to portray, rather, I was Ella of Frell, the woman that he was in love with. I had ran home, but he and his knights had followed me. There, he had found me by having me try on the glass slipper that must have fallen off as I ran home. He had ordered me (unintentionally) to marry him, and it was then that I broke the wretched curse and burden that Lucinda had thrust upon me: the curse of obedience. It was only after I had broken it that I was able to marry Char, for if I did when I still had the curse, surely Kyrria would fall, along with Char.

After we had proposed to each other and marriage was decided, Char had insisted that I stay at the palace, my new home. That was where I was at now, and where I would forever be. I wanted to talk to Char now, so I could be with my love. We had suffered for too long; being apart for such a long time took it's toll on us.

I turned over in my beautiful bed, only to feel my heartache more. I could not talk to Char now. He was in the next room, sound asleep, probably dreaming sweet dreams. Even though we are engaged, the King and Queen have put us in separate rooms until accommodations could be made for a single room for us to share. That probably wouldn't occur until after our wedding, but the room would be glorious, glorious because then we could be together every minute of the day. I was definitely looking forward to that.

I wanted to go wake him, but soon sleepiness overtook me again. I layed back down on my bed and slept until later on in the morning, when my love and I could be reunited.

AN: I apologize for this chapter. It is my first Ella Enchanted fan fiction, and I thought that I should start out with a "flashback" chapter. I promise that the next one will be better! I promise! Could I get 15 reviews before I post my next chapter? Thank you! Oh, if you have any questions feel free to email me!


	2. Reunited

Reunited

Disclaimer: I do not own Ella Enchanted.

I awoke again long past sunrise. I thought that I had drifted into a dream again, for I usually do not wake up so late. I pinched myself and felt nothing but pain, so I decided to get up.

As I got dressed, I realized something: Char would be awake now! I quickened my pace and got dressed rather quickly, practically ignoring my hair and my attire. I just brushed my hair back and tied it in a ribbon. I rushed out of my room to find Char, my love.

I went to his room first, and I did not find him. I then went to the gardens, the stables, and the ballroom, and I still could not find him. Finally, I asked a servant where Char was. The servant said that he was in the dining room, discussing some royal matters with his father. I hoped that they were not about me.

I gathered up as much courage as I could muster and walked to the dining room. Guards were standing in front of the doors but I still walked on. "Hello," I said kindly to the guards, "I need to talk with the Prince."

The guards smiled at me, but did not move. "Excuse me," I said, with a hint of annoyance in my voice, "but I need to talk to him. He is my fiancée. Please, let me go to him."

The guard in front of the right door grinned at me. "The Prince said that you might want to speak with him. But right now, he is discussing some royal issues with his father. He should be done within the hour. Until then, the King is not letting anyone inside the dining hall. He is quite sorry."

My smiled disappeared, but I knew that I had to leave. "Very well. Please tell Cha- Prince Charmont that I will be in the garden when he is done." I was worried now. What if he was going on a mission? We had just gotten each other back, and I did not want him to leave already.

"Yes, my lady," the guard responded. I walked away, angry at myself for not waking up earlier. But, as I said, I walked to the gardens. There, I found beautiful flowers, herbs, and trees, each with it's own unique scent and shape. I picked a few of the flowers from the garden and created a circlet for my hair. I put it in my hair and danced around for awhile. Finally, when I was exhausted, I sat down on a stone bench that was next to a beautiful tree. I sat there for awhile, daydreaming about Char…

A few minutes later, Char came running out of the castle into the gardens. When I saw him, I quickly got up from my spot on the bench and ran into his arms. He smiled at me, and then kissed me on the mouth. When we broke, he looked at me.

"I was waiting for you," he said, "but you were still asleep when I went to look for you!"

I smiled at him. "I was up before dawn waiting for you!" I said playfully.

Char laughed. I smiled at him, but then I remembered something. "What royal issues were you and the King discussing?" I asked.

Char looked at me. "He was talking to me about the wedding. He did not want anyone to hear anything, though."

I looked confused. "Why not? Does he not want us to get married?"

Char laughed again. "Of course he wants us to get married! Like I told you, you charm him and mother. He was just talking about dates, and he does not want any rumors to get started about the wedding, so he would not let anyone in. He did not let you in the room in fear that somebody was with you."

"All right," I said, although I was confused. We went walking throughout the gardens, when I remembered something. Mandy was here! I had forgotten that she had moved to the castle with me.

"Char, could we go see Mandy?" I asked.

"Well, we really should go see Mother and Father about the wedding, but I suppose that it can wait. Besides, I am quite hungry!"

When we got into the kitchens, we found Mandy working over the stove already. When she saw me and Char, hand in hand, she ran over to us as fast as her tiny feet could carry her. "Lady!" she said, hugging me tightly. She pulled away and grinned at me. She then turned to Char and curtseyed. Char saluted her with the royal salute.

"I have just finished making scones," Mandy told me after Char and I had found a seat in the kitchen. "Would you both like to have one?" she asked.

I looked at the scones ravenously. "Yes please!" I said, greedily taking one. Char took one as well, and we both ate them, holding each others hands under the table.

After we were done eating the delicious scones, I brought up the wedding subject again. "Char, when is the wedding going to be held?" I asked.

"Within the month, my father estimates. But, do not worry. It is your first day in the castle, and I do not want to think about planning anything right now. I just want to spend the day with you . We have been apart for too long," he said. I grinned at him. "We will begin discussing the wedding tomorrow."

I looked at him, but then smiled. I had missed his personality, and I was a bit surprised that he was actually going to put it off until tomorrow.

"As you wish, Your Highness," I said playfully. He laughed at me, which made me smile. I missed making him laugh so much.

By the time that we were done, it was nearly suppertime. I helped Mandy prepare the food, for that was the first dinner that I was going to spend in the presence of the King, Queen, Princes, and Princess. I was a bit nervous and I told Char that I was.

"Do not worry, Ella. My brothers and sister adore you, and so do my parents."

When I was getting ready, I made sure that I picked my green dress that matched my eyes for the dinner, as well as my mother's necklace. I put my hair into a bun, and then looked in the mirror. _I suppose I look presentable_, I thought. I just hoped that the King and Queen would too.

Author's Note:

I hope that this chapter was better than the last! The next chapter will be better than this one! Oh, and sorry that I left off on a cliffhanger. I wanted to save everything else for the next chapter!

Jessica: Thank you! I love Ella Enchanted, and I really wanted to see somebody do a sequel, so I decided that I should write one.

EllaFreak: I realized after I posted that 30 reviews were quite a bit. Thank you to everyone that posted that and told me. Also, thank you for the email!

Tindomiel-PA: Thank you so much for your advice! I'm going to take it! :-)

Tempest Dragon: I'm glad that you liked the flashback chapter. I was scared people wouldn't like it too much.

Talia Veila: Thank you for telling me that! I must have overlooked that! :-)

Gayle: Sorry that it took me awhile to update. It was finals week, and I had to study for my many finals. It shouldn't take as long next time, as I will be on summer vacation.

Thank you to whoever else that reviewed! You all are awesome!

Well, since it took me so long to post it, I've decided that I only want the counter to reach 30 reviews before I post. That means only ten more reviews, and I'll have another chapter up. I better start writing it! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and again, I'm terribly sorry for it taking so long to get this up. Have a great weekend! Oh, as always, email me if you have any questions!


	3. The Royal Family

Chapter 3: The Royal Family

Disclaimer: I do not own Ella Enchanted

I walked out of my room in my dress and necklace, hoping that the King and Queen would like me as much as Char claimed. When I got out of the door, I gasped. Char was standing right next to the door, and he had startled me. But then I grinned, as he looked dashing in a nice doublet. I looked at it closely and recognized it: it was the same one that he had worn when we had slid down the stair rails, except that it had it's buttons replaced.

Char offered me his arm, I accepted it, and we walked to the dining hall. I was quite nervous, and my face must have showed it, for Char said, "Do not worry Ella. You will charm them. Trust me."

I wanted to trust him, but after all the deception, I wasn't sure if they would trust me. I smiled at him, though, but I still felt really nervous.

When we reached the dining hall, the guards opened the doors to reveal a room that was large and beautiful. Paintings of the royal family, the previous rulers, and maps of Kyrria filled the walls. I then looked to the table, where candles were lit, crystal goblets had juices and wines in them, and where the silverware and plates sparkled. I looked up just a bit and saw the royal family waiting for me and Char. My heart stopped. But, as Char bowed, I curtsied. The rest of the family returned the bow or curtsy, and I smiled at them. Queen Daria came over to me and looked into my eyes. "Lady Ella, it is a pleasure to officially meet you. You remind me so much of your mother, who I was very fond of." I smiled at this compliment.

"Thank you, Your Highness. But, you do not need to call me _Lady_ Ella. Ella is just fine." I felt my stomach flip as I said that. _Had I just defied the Queen? _I asked myself. That was a severe crime, and I had hoped that it wouldn't cost me my life.

She simply laughed. "You are just like your mother, Ella. In that case, you need only call me Mum or Mum Daria," she said.

I released my breath. "Thank you, Mum," I said. She would never replace my own mother, but she was much better than Dame Olga had ever been.

The King came over to me and looked in my face. His features were stern, but as he looked into my eyes, his features relaxed into a smile. "Ella, it is a pleasure to meet you. It is excellent to finally meet the woman my son loves." With that, Char blushed while the King laughed. He then pointed to the next oldest boy there, with the exception of Char. "This is Prince Christopher," he said. The Prince walked over to me. I curtsied, and he bowed.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," I said while I curtsied.

"You may call me Christopher or Chris. Either is fine with me," he said with a smile. He kissed my hand politely.

"This is Prince William," the King said as he pointed to the next youngest boy. The Prince bowed, and I curtsied.

"It is an honor to meet with you, Your Highness," I said, smiling a nervous smile at him.

"You may call me William or Will. Either is fine with me as well." He grinned at me.

Next, the king pointed to a girl. I assumed that this was Cecilia, Char's younger sister. "This is my daughter, Princess Cecilia."

We both curtsied at the same time, and when we rose, we laughed. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Your Highness" I said to her.

"As with you," she replied, smiling. "Please, just call me Cecilia."

After the introductions were finished, we sat at the long table. King Jerrold was situated at the front of the table. To his left was Queen Daria. To his right was Char, and next to Char was me. Next to me was Christopher, and next to Queen Daria was William, and next to William was Cecilia. Servants brought out an astounding meal that was prepared with love by Mandy. My nervousness began to cease to exist, as it became easy to talk to the royal family. We talked about many things, including the incidence we had with the ogres and how I was the one who "tamed" the beasts. Char told about his adventures in Ayortha with the court. Char held the hand that I was not using to eat under the table the whole time.

Talking to the royal family became quite easy. Christopher and William were very similar to Char in both physical build and personality. Christopher was very lively and outgoing, while William tended to be a bit more quiet. Christopher was thirteen years of age, and William was eleven. Cecilia was very close to Char in terms of personality. I could tell that I was definitely going to get along with her.

When we were done with our meal, the King and Queen looked at me and Char. "We need to discuss wedding plans, for we want the wedding to be within a month," King Jerrold said. I nodded. "We will start them tomorrow, as it is getting quite late," he said. We all agreed, and said our goodnights to everyone as we went our own separate ways. Mum Daria gave me an extra long hug. Char walked me to my room. I kissed goodnight, and then he walked to the next room where his room was situated. I walked into my room, changed into a comfortable nightgown, and went to sleep easily, for I had nothing to be nervous about anymore.

Author's Note:

I am sorry for that chapter. I just needed to introduce the royal family and their relationships with Ella. I added two extra princes, and I needed to show the growing relationship between Ella and Queen Daria. Next chapter will have their wedding plans, etc! I also needed to finish the chapter rather quickly, as I promised I'd update after I reached a total of 30 reviews! I started typing when I reached 27, so I had to hurry up. I hope it's at least acceptable. I would also like to dedicate this chapter to EllaFreak, who has a birthday on June 15th,! Happy Birthday! This is my present to you!

EllaFreak: HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I'm glad that you like this story so far!

TempestDragon: I hope that this was faster than my last update! I'm glad that you like the story so far!

Tamaran Girl: I'm glad that you like this too! You rock!

Gayle: Thanks! I thought that by putting that he didn't allow anyone in the room, it would show some of his intelligence. I'm glad that you are enjoying this story!

Melissa Black13: I know just how you feel! I love Ella Enchanted, and I find myself reading it over and over again as well.

Thank you to everyone else who reviewed! You all are REALLY awesome!Oh, can I please get 15 more reviews before I update again? That's so the counter is up to 45? Thanks so much!


	4. Wedding Plans

Chapter 4- Wedding Plans

The next day, Char and I woke up together and walked to the dining room, where we ate our delicious breakfast that Mandy made for us. After we finished the splendid meal, we walked into the garden where we had been yesterday. We both sat on the bench, rather closely, and didn't speak to each other for awhile, just enjoying the other's company.

"Ella," Char said, breaking the silence, "my father wishes to know who you want to invite to our wedding."

A look of thought appeared on my face as I thought who I could invite to our wonderful day. Mandy, of course, would be there. I thought that I should invite my father, even though I did not really want to. And then one person came into my thoughts clearly. Areida! She would have to travel quite a long way to come to Frell, but hopefully she still would. And I could definitely be her friend because I had broken the curse, so Hattie's order wouldn't apply. I could invite Slannen and many of the elves of the forest, Uaaxee the giantess, zhulpH the gnome, his mother zhatapH and of course, Apple, my centaur that Char had caught for me. I told him my list. He looked somewhat surprised.

"Is that all?" he asked.

I looked at him. "Yes."

He smiled. "Very well.

"How many people are you inviting?" I asked him.

"My most trusted knights, my family, of course, and a few friends that I met in Ayortha. My father wants us to invite all of Frell, though, as it is a royal occasion."

"Goodness!" I said, quite taken aback. But it made complete sense. It was a royal function, and the future king was going to be married. "I understand. Except there are three people who I don't want to see that live in Frell."

"Who would that be?" he asked me with a grin.

"Dame Olga, Hattie, and Olive. I have loved being apart from them these past few days, and I don't want life to change now."

Char laughed. "That can be arranged," he told me. "But now we have to worry about an even bigger problem. My mother wants us to be fitted as soon as possible by the palace seamstresses for our wedding outfits."

"That is fine. I want our day to come as fast as it possibly can," I told him. He smiled at me and then kissed me.  
"I do as well. Come, let us go to the seamstresses." We walked together, hand in hand, to the palace.

It took us little time at all to walk to the seamstresses. They had a room to themselves in the palace where yards of beautiful fabrics, ribbons, and other things were strewn about everywhere. The head seamstress, Andrea, was a very bright and funny person.

"We need to be fitted for our wedding outfits," Char explained to her when we walked into the room.

Andrea nodded to us and pulled us both to an area full of tape measures and rulers. We had to both stand on little blocks. I was having a little trouble balancing, but Char stood on his block perfectly, as he had most likely done this thousands of times. Andrea first had her assistants measure Char for a new doublet and then they moved on to me. There I was measured for my dress. I kept moving as the seamstresses were measuring and they had to re-measure countless times. After I apologized many times to them all, Andrea took us to a room that was dark. She lit a candle and the whole room brightened up. Then I could see thousands of pieces of fabrics, more than in the other room.

"Please, pick the color of your doublet, Your Highness," Andrea said.

It took Char quite a while to find a color that he liked. He finally narrowed it down to two colors: a deep ocean blue silk for the top of the doublet and a soft blue satin for the lining. Andrea then had me pick the color of my dress. It took me twice as look as to find my color. I finally chose a light shade of green velvet for the overskirt and bodice of my dress, as green was the traditional wedding dress color. I chose an off-white satin for the underskirt. Andrea said that our outfits would be started as soon as possible. We finally left the room.

"Now, we have to go see my father and give him the list of our guests," Char told me. I nodded to him. We walked to the dining room, where we assumed that the king would be, as it was nearly lunch time. He was indeed there, and so we delivered the news of the guests that we were going to write. King Jerrold had the royal scribe copy down the names of the people we said, and his carrier was told to deliver news of the wedding to them. The carrier would also go to all the houses in Frell and deliver the news of our wedding. We had decided to have it in the old castle, for there were excellent stair rails there that we could slide down after the wedding ceremony. Char had not told his father that that was one of the reasons we wanted to have our wedding there, but the King had agreed. We would have a party afterwards for the guests (meaning all of Frell) after the ceremony at the palace, where food and drink would be served and the guests could dance. It was to be held in two weeks. I was quite excited for this day to come, as it would mean that I would be with my love forever.

Author's Note:

This is not that great of a chapter, for there is not that much action. But after the wedding (which is next chapter) there will be plenty of adventure. So be ready for more interesting chapters!  
I am sorry that I did not update before 45 reviews. I am currently traveling, and my laptop is acting up (that is where I store this story), and so I was not able to post this chapter. I had to rewrite it, which took quite awhile to do, as I did not remember what I had said, so please forgive me! It won't happen again! :-)

Thank you so much to all my reviewers! You are all so awesome!

Dina- Thanks for reviewing! I hope that you like how I will go with this story!

Janaya-Yay! I updated! I'm glad you liked this chapter!

A whole story review, not just for chapter 1. Too lazy to do seperate reviews for each of the chapters- It's quite all right, I get lazy too. :-) That's good that I put that quote in just the right spot. Thanks for reviewing!

Erica- I know how you feel; I love sequels too! They are so good. Thank you for reviewing!

Meghan-You are so nice! I'll try to update as often as I possibly can. Thank you for reviewing!

CharEnchanted- I thought that Mum Olga was quite humorous as well. Thank you for reviewing!

Emie- I implied that he told his parents that Ella was Lela, but I should have put it in the story somewhere. When I have time, I'll have to go fix it. Thank you for pointing that out! Thank you for reviewing as well!

Lela- I'm glad that you like this story! Thanks for reviewing!

Liz- I'm happy that you love this story! I love writing it. It takes me awhile, as I have homework that I have to do over the summer for next school year already (AP classes) , but I'll try to update as often as I can.

Becca- That is so nice! I'll try to update as often as I can. :-) Thanks for reviewing!

Cinnamon Babe- I was scared that Mum Daria sounded too much like Mum Olga. Perhaps I'll change that… :-) Thanks for reviewing and pointing that out!

NickieEnchanted- I love sequels too! They are so fun to read and write about. I'm glad that you like this story too and that you liked how Cecilia acted like Char. :-) Thanks for reviewing!

This review is for chapter 3- It's okay; I understand! Computers can be such pains sometimes… :-) I'm happy that you liked this chapter and that the story seemed realistic!

Meghan- I'm glad you liked this chapter! I thought that Ella would get along with the family because in _Ella Enchanted_, Queen Daria recognizes her slightly when she talks to them as Lela. Thanks for reviewing!

Melissa Black13- I'll update as often as I can! I promise! Thanks for reviewing!

Lioness-Elf- I'm so happy that you like the Queen/Ella relationship. I wasn't sure if I was doing that part right, but I'm glad you liked it!

Tempest Dragon- I like the Char/Cecilia connection too! :-) Thanks for reviewing!

EllaFreak- No problem! Happy Birthday! NickieEnchanted also wishes you a happy birthday. I'm happy that you thought that this was a perfect present! You are so nice!

I'm not going to ask for a specific amount of reviews this time. Instead, I will update as soon as I finish the next chapter. But reviews will inspire me to keep writing and push the story faster, so please keep reviewing! If you have anything to point out or say, please do so. Again, thank you all so much for reading this. You are all the best!


	5. The Wedding

Chapter 5: The Wedding

Two weeks passed by slowly, as I was waiting for Char's and my day. Over those two weeks, we received notices that everyone we invited to the wedding accepted their invitation. Even Areida, Uaaxee, Slannen, zhulpH and zhatapH. I was overjoyed to be able to see Areida. She barely made it to the palace in time, as she arrived the night before the wedding. We had guest quarters set up for her, Uaaxee, Slannen, and zhulpH and zhatapH, who were all coming from different parts of the kingdom. Uaaxee came a week before the wedding and was a big help setting decorations up in the hall of the old castle, where the reception was to be held. Slannen helped the cook at little, as we did not want all the food to be liquid. zhulpH and zhatapH arrived the day before the wedding as well, and they were a great help in decorating the hall and ballroom.

My wedding dress was made, and it was beautiful. It was a long white dress with a beaded bodice and a four-foot train in the back. It was absolutely beautiful. Mandy helped Andrea and the other seamstresses make it as well as Char's doublet. His doublet remarkable as well. I was going to wear something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue as well. The something old was going to be the glass slippers that Char had found in the old castle's gardens when my father got married. The something new was going to be a set of earrings that Mandy had bought for me at the market. I had borrowed a bracelet from Areida for my something borrowed, and a blue flower pendant that Queen Daria had let me borrow would work for the something blue. I also had a beautiful bouquet of flowers that Mandy had made for me.

On the day of the wedding, I was incredibly and remarkably calm. Areida was my maid of honor, and Cecilia was my bridesmaid. Chris was Char's best man, and Will and John were to stand next to Chris at the altar, both supporting their brother. My father was not going to be home in time to guide me down the aisle, so Slannen was to do it instead. King Jerrold was going to perform the wedding ceremony.

When I was in my room changing before the wedding, Areida walked in looking alarmed. "What is it?" I asked her.

"Apple's is running a muck outside!" she said. I smiled. Apple, my centaur, was part of the ceremony as well. Instead of a flower girl, he was going to be walking down the aisle throwing flowers. Char had taken the time to train him to do this just yesterday, right before Areida arrived. It was quite funny to watch Char do this. Apple wouldn't listen at first, and Char became quite impatient. Finally, Char showed him an apple, and he was able to train him as long as he kept eating apples. That is why the aisle was full of apples to lead him to the front. Uaaxee had agreed to stand with him in the front so that he did not become rowdy during the ceremony.

I did worry about Lucinda showing up to the wedding, though. She was often at weddings and births, and even though she had vowed not to do big magic anymore, I was still quite scared that she would put a curse on me and Char like she had done to Father and Dame Olga. That would be horrible! There was going to be a fairy at our wedding, though. Mandy was going to be there, as she was my fairy godmother. I had spoken with Char and King Jerrold before the wedding, and we reserved the front benches for the servants in castle. Queen Daria was going to sit right next to them as well. zhulpH and zhatapH where there as well, and they were to sit in the front with the castle servants and Queen Daria.

It was finally time for the wedding reception to begin. I couldn't see the beginning of the ceremony, but I imagined it in my head quite clearly. I walked out of my room and saw Slannen waiting for me to lead me down the aisle. Areida had already left my room and was already down the aisle, and Apple had already been led down as well. As I walked to the doors to the hall, I remembered how Char and I had proposed to each other:

I tore off the rag that covered my hair. Then I curtsied to Char.

"When you asked for my hand a few minutes ago, I was still too young to marry." I looked up at him and saw a smile start. "I'm older now, so much older that not only can I marry, but I can beg you to marry me." I knelt and took his hand.

_He didn't let me kneel before him. He pulled me up and kissed me again. I took that to signify his consent._

I smiled at the memory of us, and that gave me so much excitement that I walked really fast toward the doors and Slannen struggled to keep up with my pace. The doors opened up, and I heard a familiar sound: it was the song that Char was supposed to sing at the third ball. Ten Ayorthan singers were standing to the right of the hall, and were singing the song in their beautiful voices. I looked to Char in surprise, and he just smiled at me. I smiled back at him and walked down the aisle at a slower pace than before to stay with the beat of the singers. I had a large smile on my face as I looked to my handsome fiancee, and soon to be husband.

When I finally reached Char when the song was over, we both smiled at each other happily. I don't think that I had ever been so happy than when I saw him standing there, smiling at me. I think that that moment is as memorable as when I broke my horrid curse.

We both got on our knees and joined hands together, our arms both crossed so that when we joined hands, our arms formed a ring.

"The ring created by the couple before us symbolizes the unending love that these two share for each other. Because of this unending love, they are eternally bound at the heart," King Jerrold said before reading a passage. When he was done reading he nodded to Char for him to start saying his vows.

Char smiled at me. "Ella, since the first day I met you, I have loved you. You are the only person that I could ever see myself with, and I want to be with you forever and beyond. Who has your grace? Your expression? Your voice? I could extol your virtues endlessly."

I smiled as I remembered those words from his beautiful letter that he had sent me, confessing his love for me.

"The day of the third ball you not only saved me, but you also saved all of Kyrria. I could love no other as much as I love you. I will always be yours. You are my true queen." I started to cry silently, but they were not tears of sorrow, rather tears of joy. King Jerrold nodded to me to start my vows. I smiled and looked into Char's eyes.

"Char, all my life I had never met a man who I felt so pleased to be around. The first day I met you, you helped me in ways unlike any other. You showed me joy during a terrible time. I had a curse since I was born, and with your love you set me free. If you had not followed me back to Dame Olga's manor that day, there was no way that I would ever be free from that terrible curse, and my fate would have been sealed."Char's eyes were glistening from silent tears.

"I love you and there is nobody that I have ever loved this much. I see myself with nobody but you, where I will forever be in love. I will always and forever be yours. You are my king." I looked over toward King Jerrold, who was also silently crying. He quickly wiped his eyes with a handkerchief that was in his pocket.

"You may now present each other your rings," he said.

We both let go of each other's hands and turned behind us. Areida then handed me a ring, and Chris handed Char a ring. We took turns putting the rings on each other. Char put my ring on first on my left ring finger, and then I did the same to him with his ring. We then stood up, still facing each other. We sang the same song that the Ayorthan singers had been singing, but this time we were singing to each other.

_Oak, granite,_

_Lilies by the road,_

_Remember me?_

_I remember you._

_Clouds brushing_

_Clover hills,_

_Remember me?_

_Sister, child,_

_Grown tall,_

_Remember me?_

_I remember you._

_Brother, child,_

_Always wise,_

_Remember me?_

_Love, love,_

Forever endowed,

Remember me?

I remember you.

When we finished singing, the whole hall broke into great applause. I smiled at all of them, and then looked at Char. He was smiling as well.

After the applause had stopped, King Jerrold looked at us and smiled. "You may now kiss the bride," he said to Char. Char leaned forward, as did I, and kissed me gently on the mouth. Cheers and applause broke out in the hall for a second time. When the kiss broke, we stood up together, Char holding me around my waist, and walked to the doors of the hall. We were on the second floor, and walked over to the stair banister.

"Shall we slide?" Char asked me slyly.

I grinned at him. "Of course we should!" I said.

"I'll go first so I can catch you at the bottom." He flew down the banister quite fast.

It was my turn. It was quite hard to get on the banister with my gown, but it was worth the effort as I sailed down the banister. The hall rose up to meet me, and Char was there. He caught me and spun me around, kissing me. I smiled happily at him when we broke the kiss. From there he carried me into the ballroom.

Author's note:

I really hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! I enjoyed writing it so much! I honestly hope that I didn't mess up the wedding. Thank you to all of my reviewers! You are all so nice! Next, it will be the celebration after the wedding. Then, after that, they're adventures begin! I do have a question though. Where should they go first? Please tell me, as I will probably use one of those places.

Master Duelist Imposter Kaiba- I'm glad that you like the story! Thank you for reviewing.

barnesisnoble-Thanks for the review! I'll update as often as I can.

Jules713- I'm glad you liked this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

Tempest Dragon- I liked writing that part so much. I could see it too! Thanks for your review!

EllaFreak- I apologize that I didn't update before June 26! But, by the time you read this, Chapter 6 will be up too! I'm glad that you liked this chapter! Thanks for the review!

NickieEnchanted- EllaFreak asked me to tell you thanks for saying happy birthday!

Melissa Black13- Of course that makes sense! :-) I hope that you liked the part about the banisters! Thank you for complimenting me on my writing style! You are so nice!

Again, I'm not going to ask for a specific amount of reviews this time. Instead, I will update as soon as I finish the next chapter. But reviews will inspire me to keep writing and push the story faster, so please keep reviewing! If you have anything to point out or say, please do so. Again, thank you all so much for reading this. You are all the best!


	6. After the Wedding

Chapter 6: After the Wedding

As we walked into the ballroom, I was in awe. Mandy, Uaaxee, Slannen, Areida, and many of the servants in the castle had finished decorating it. It was beautiful; flowers where everywhere, and vines of flowers framed every window and doorway, and the dance floor was just cleaned. The same Ayorthan singers from the wedding were there, as well as an orchestra to play songs for the dances. The orchestra started playing and the singers began singing, so we began the first dance. It was a slow dance that was beautiful.

"When did the Ayorthan singers come to the palace?" I asked Char after the dance had finished.

"Just this morning. I planned it out quite carefully. I sent for them when the messenger went to Areida's inn." He smiled at me.

"It was a wonderful surprise," I told him. "The whole wedding was wonderful, for my husband is wonderful." He leaned over and kissed me.

We had began walking to the doors, for we were trying to escape all the guests for a little while. I had taken my veil off so that it was easier to walk around.

We walked around the castle for a little while, still trying to find the secret passage that Char had told me about on my father's wedding day. We looked everywhere, but still we could not find it. We went out to the gardens and sat there for awhile on the same bench that Char had found my glass slippers. There we sat and enjoyed each other's presence for a few minutes.

Then we were aware again of the sounds of the orchestra far below. I stood up and twirled.

Char bowed. "The lady must not dance alone."He put his hand on my waist, and my hear began to pound, a rougher rhythm than the music. He held my long skirt, hoping not to trip over my train. Our free hands met. His felt warm and comforting and unsettling and bewildering–all at once.

Then we were off, Char naming each dance: a gavotte, a slow sarabande, a courante, an allemande.

We danced as long as the orchestra played. Once, between dances, he asked if I wanted to return to the celebration. "Do you think that they will be looking for us?"

"Perhaps." I thought that the royal family would be looking for us, and perhaps a few other people. "Do you want to?"

"No. I only want to be with you," Char said. The music started again, a stately pavane. We didn't stop dancing until the orchestra took a short break.

We walked back to the ballroom together, hand-in-hand, for we thought that we should be with our guests for awhile. When we got there, Slannen was waiting for us. He gave us a new pottery piece by Agulen, an elf child embracing a tree. It was simply beautiful. Char and I thanked him several times.

Then we saw a sight that we did not necessarily want to see. Although we didn't invite Lucinda, she arrived anyway–with a gift.

"No need," Char and I chimed together.

"Remember when you were a squirrel," Mandy said cautiously.

But the gift was what Father would have called a fairy trifle. It was a box, no larger than my thumbnail, which grew or shrank to accommodate whatever it was called upon to hold. Wonderfully useful and not harmful at all. We thanked Lucinda enthusiastically until she glowed with pleasure.

I then reached into a little sachet that was tied onto my wrist. I took out pieces of parchment paper and gave them to Char. He looked at them confusedly. I smiled at him.

"After I sent you that rubbish letter, I kept writing to you nearly everyday. I wanted to give these letters to you when my curse was gone. I had wanted to give them to you the day that I came into the palace, but I thought that they would be more meaningful to give them to you at our wedding." I began crying silent tears again. A tear coursed down my cheek.

Char brought his finger up to my face and wiped the tear off. "They would be meaningful no matter when you gave them to me." He looked in my eyes. His own eyes were gleaming. I reached up and kissed him. When we broke, he began chuckling.

"Ella, you always surprise me!" he said. I smiled at him.

The celebration of our wedding continued on the streets of Frell after the party was over. It had been a long day, and very eventful.

During the party, after I had given Char the letters, Queen Daria and King Jerrold pulled us to the side away from the crowd. There, they told of their intentions to have me crowned princess in just a few hours.

"I do not wish to be princess,"I told them. "I do not want the power. If I ever need to be princess in the future, then I will be crowned. But now the need is not necessary." Both the King and the Queen looked at me in shock, but then smiled.

"We understand. You are unlike anybody we have ever known, except perhaps your mother." They walked away and rejoined the crowd.

I beamed at the compliment. Char smiled and took my hand as we walked into the crowd, dancing. We danced and conversed the rest of the night, even after the party was over.

Author's Note:

I hope that you enjoyed that! Sorry it took me so long to get it up, but I was having computer troubles. Thank you to all that reviewed! I will use your ideas to start Chapter 7, which will hopefully be up soon.

Master Duelist Imposter Kaiba - Thank you so much! That is so kind. Thank you so much for all of the wonderful ideas. I plan to use some of them (I won't tell which ones right now). I'll keep updating as long as you keep reviewing. :-) By the way, I like your pen name! Kaiba's one of my favourite characters in Yu-Gi-Oh. Thanks so much again!

Melissa Black13 -I'm so glad that you liked the chapter and you thought it was sweet! I loved writing it. Thanks for the review!

Tempest Dragon -Well, this chapter didn't start their adventures. I had to throw Lucinda in there some time, and I had to put a part where she refused the crown. Sorry! But, next chapter I will definitely have the beginning of their first adventure! Thanks so much for the idea!

Kayla- Thank you so much! That is so nice! I'm glad that you like it so much! Thanks for reviewing!

Anywien- I'm so glad that you liked the vows! That was one of the hardest parts to write. If you have the Ella Enchanted Movie Soundtrack, I put a quote from "If You Believe" in Ella's vows. I love that song! I'm happy that you like the story as well! Thanks for reviewing!

I won't ask for a specific amount of reviews, but if you do read this, please review! The more reviews that I do get, the faster I will be able to update. Thank you!


	7. The Ride to Ayortha

Chapter 7: The Ride to Ayortha

The weeks after our wedding passed by quickly. Char had gotten to read the letters that I wrote him, and for that he said that he was happy that he had still been able to share that section of our lives together, even though we did not talk.

Char and I remained in the palace much of the time, assisting the Queen and King on political matters, and helping Mandy. Char became quite a good cook, which was quite surprising to him, as he had never cooked anything before Mandy and I came to the palace.

One of the times we were in the kitchen, Char, Mandy, and I made Roly-Poly Pudding, a specialty of both mine and Mandy. It was Char's first time making this, and something amusing happened.

Char was preparing the ingredients for our pudding, and instead of getting three-quarters of a cup of sugar, Char accidentally put salt in it! When it was served to the King and Queen, they both gagged. Char was horrified. He later realized what he had done and laughed about it. He made me laugh too.

* * *

About a month after our wedding day, Char and I went to see Jerrold and Daria, both who were like parents to me now. Char had something that he wanted to ask them that I didn't know about.

We walked into the dining room and sat across from Jerrold and Daria. Under the table, we held hands, but today Char seemed tense.

"Mother, Father, there is something that I must ask you," Char told them both.

"What is it, son?"

Char looked at me and then at his parents. "I would like to go to Ayortha again, if that is alright."

I looked at Char confusedly. I looked at his parents and saw that they were confused as well. "Why Ayortha? You just came back from a year there," Daria said.

"Yes, but that was nearly a half a year ago. I want to show Ella the beautiful sights there. I want her to see the Ayorthan court. And this time, it won't be nearly as boring, for I will have my love there."

I smiled at Char. I had always wanted to go to Ayortha, and it seemed like I would now have my chance.

Both Jerrold and Daria smiled at us. "If that is your wish, I will see to it that you can stay at the Ayorthan palace. I will get messengers to go there at once, telling your request."

"Thank you mother and father," Char said. We both stood up at the same time and walked out of the room together.

* * *

The week passed quickly. Luckily, we were able to stay at the palace in Ayortha, although we would not be there for a year like Char was before. We planned to stay for about a month to take a journey around the country.

On the day of our departure, Char and I both woke up very early. Our bags were already packed, thank goodness. Daria and Jerrold were waiting for us outside by the carriage when we stepped out. They were beaming at us, which made me and Char laugh. We walked over to them and gave them both a hug goodbye, and got into the carriage. Our luggage had already been put on the top of the carriage. I looked b behind us and saw the guard that was escorting us in case of an ogre attack. It consisted of Char's closest knight friends, including John, Aubrey, Bertram, Percival, Martin, and Stephan. I smiled to myself. It was definitely going to be an interesting trip.

Char looked at me. "I've made arrangements to stay at Areida's inn just across the border for tomorrow. We should be there by then,"

I smiled at him. "Did you really? Great! Now I can keep my promise to visit her often!" I said to him.

We traveled to Bast, the town that I had said I was from when I was Lela. It was a beautiful place, and to my surprise, there were some orange carriages. I asked Char about this later when we were settled in an inn.

"After the citizens of Bast heard that Lela of Bast was Ella of Frell and she had an orange carriage, those who were rich had their carriages painted orange," he explained.

I was awed. It was an amazing sight, seeing orange carriages mix with black carriages.

We stayed in a wonderful inn that night, where the head of the inn tried to give us the best room, the best food, and the best bedding he had to offer. Char and I declined and gave the room instead to a family that was in the inn. The family had just come into the inn, and looked like they had not enjoyed a good night's sleep for years. There was a mother, a father, and three children, all boys, and they were dirty and tired. They had stopped in the inn for a quick drink. When we offered the room to them, they all started crying. The mother explained that her family was forced out of their home by raiders and that they had been roaming all of Kyrria, hoping to find work somewhere. Char asked what her family could do, and when she said that she could cook and rest of her family could clean and serve, the head of the inn hired them immediately. He explained that he had been looking for work for awhile now. In exchange for service, they would receive pay and a new home. We gave them our fine room that night and Char and I slept in the carriage. It was a lot more comfortable than it seemed.

That night I checked in my magic book that Mandy had given me and found a note from Mandy herself.

Dear Ella,

I hope this letter finds you and Prince Char well. This morning I baked scones for the Royal family, and they enjoyed them as much as you and Prince Char do. I was delighted.

I miss you dearly, but this time I know that you are in good hands that that you are coming back as you were. I no longer have to worry about the wretched curse either.

White I was baking today, Princess Cecilia came to visit me. She begged me to teach her how to cook. I spent the whole afternoon with her, instructing her. It was an adventure, but a fun one at that. She learned quickly and by nightfall she was cooking as good as his Highness does. She was great company, and made me laugh often.

I hope that you are enjoying your journey to Ayortha. I will write to you again later on this week and tell you of things that are happening in the palace.

Missing you,

Mandy

I smiled to myself after I read that. I missed Mandy too. I turned to Char's sleeping form on the carriage seat next to me. He was snoring, but it was a gentle snore. I kissed him on the cheek and went to sleep.

* * *

The next day, we said goodbye to the family and the innkeeper, and resumed our journey to Ayortha. It was a pretty uneventful ride, but it was nice nonetheless. I saw sights that I had never seen before: beautiful mountain ranges, the touch of the Kyrrian Sea, and even beautiful villages. We traveled for a few hours. When we finally reached Ayortha, one of the first sights that I saw was an inn. That was Areida's inn!

We walked into it with and we saw Areida right away. We ran to each other and gave each other a hug.

"It's great to see you again!" I told her. She nodded, and we hugged each other again. We were both began laughing.

"Prince Charmont, it is a pleasure to see you again," Areida when we broke. She curtsied.

"Please, call me Char. It's not necessary to be formal either," he said. We both giggled.

Arieda brought us to the back of her inn, where I met her family. They looked extremely busy and like they did not have enough hands, so Char and I helped them cook.

Emitte, Arieda's sister, was very funny. She always kept me guessing at what she was going to say next. Char later told me that she reminded him of me. I was flattered by the compliment.

When I was cooking, would stare at me in wonder. When the cooking and cleaning were done, Areida's family thanked me and Char several times. We said that it was no problem, and we were treated to a large dinner and a wonderful dessert.

That night, Areida and Emitte told Char and I that they would take us on a tour of the border of Ayortha the next day and show us their favourite sights. I was excited; I would finally be able to see the country that I had always wanted to see.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hello! I am SO sorry that I did not update in so long. I had excessive amounts of homework, and I was unable to write that much. I also apologize for that first part; I had my sister help me and she said that it was cute, but I'm not sure. Thank you for all the lovely reviews!

KgR-R1/2IC-IyR- Thanks! I'm glad that you like it that much! That is so awesome!

Clavel- I'm glad that you think this is a really nice story! Thanks for the review!

EllaFreak- Yeah! I put the events in right! It was hard to incorporate all of them into the story! :-) I'm glad that you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!

Rasielle- Thanks for all the nice compliments! I'm so glad that I keep the character's personalities, as I wasn't sure that I was staying all-the-way faithful to the book. Thanks for the encouragement!

Sucker for Stargazing- I'm glad that I kept their personalitites; I wasn't sure if I was doing that. Thank you so much for reviewing!

Rojay- Thanks! Glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!

Master Duelist Imposter Kaiba- Thanks for all the compliments! Your name is long, but I really like it. I like Shadi too, as he is definitely an interesting character. Have you seen YGO: The Movie? It's really good; there's lots of Egyptian mythology, which I find rather fascinating. . I'll keep updating, I promise!

Ahhhh- I'll keep updating if you keep reviewing! ;-) Thanks for the review!

Tempest Dragon- Yay! Their first adventure! I hope that you like where they are going! ;-) Sorry about not updating soon! Hopefully my next update will be sooner.

Anywien- The soundtrack is great; you should get it if you get the chance. I'm glad that you liked this chapter. :-) LOL, sorry for confusing you! Thanks for reviewing!

The next chapter will be the adventures they go on with Areida and Emitte. It will definitely be interesting! I hoped that you all like the part with Areida. Well, as usual, I'm not asking for any specific amount of reviews. Just please review if you read this, please! :-) I'll update as soon as I finish this next chapter, and I'll try my best to finish it in a timely manner. Thanks for reading this! :-)


End file.
